With the availability of less expensive smart phones and mobile Internet, the number of users conversing on messenger platforms has increased in recent years. Additionally, many companies are increasingly utilizing chatbots, automated conversation exchange programs, as another way to interact with users, in addition to mobile applications and webpages.
Additionally, hypertext markup language (HTML) webpages organize information in a structured way, for example, to aid web browsing. Web-crawlers make use of this structured form of HTML pages to extract information from webpages for various applications. However, with the increasing utilization of chatbots, knowledge bases of chatbots are not readily available for current web crawlers to process.